Do The Klaine Shuffle
by Irish-German-Wood-Nymph
Summary: It's a Klaine shuffle challenge :D


**Song-fic Shuffle Challenge!**

_The Rules:_

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.

Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is.

* * *

><p><span>Complicated- Avril L.<span>

Blaine doesn't understand why Kurt is acting this way. Each time they were in public he would distance himself, wouldn't let Blaine touch him or even keep eye contact for long periods of time. But when they were alone they would do that and so much more. He couldn't help but to think that Kurt was ashamed of him, or himself. He wanted to get to the bottom of it. So one day when they were walking in the park as the sun was setting Blaine went to grab his boyfriend's hand only for Kurt to smack it away, looking around cautiously. Blaine has just about had it.

"Will you just relax?" Blaine tried his best not to come off as pissed off, but soothing. He made his way closer to Kurt.

"People are looking Blaine." Kurt huffed out in frustratingly.

"Let them look." he snapped.

"You are not acting like yourself. Are you ashamed of me? If you are just say it.. I'll leave right now and not look back if that's what you want." Kurt's face fell

"It's not you, your amazing. I'm sorry." his voice dropped.

"It's just... the one day." Kurt paused, fighting his tears.

"Kurt what is it." Blaine pressed softly.

"The one day you dropped me off, there were these drunk guys around the corner and when you left... they threatened me, and... I've just been scared, why does everything have to be so complicated. We aren't even doing anything wrong."

* * *

><p><span>Beautiful-Eminem<span>

Kurt walked solemnly down the halls of McKinley with his head down. He has been, to be simply put; miserable, lonely and depressed more now than ever. The thing with Kurofsky was getting worst and the people he looks at as his friends don't even bat an eyelash, they don't notice.

As Kurt was lost in his thoughts a pair of big brawny hands shoved him into the lockers, Kurofsky. He's had about enough of all of this.

"What is your problem?" Kurt hollered through clenched teeth, Kurofsky was taken aback.

"You Hummel, your my problem. You're a fag, no one likes a fag. Haven't you noticed? Even your group of misfit friends don't care." Kurt's face dropped and whitened before anger coursed over in his veins and he glared at Kurofsky.

"Do you think I asked for this? Do you think I asked to be tormented to no end daily, to be invisible to your own friends you don't know what it's like in my shoes."

"Yeah, Hummel?" Kurfosky questioned his voice less angry it was almost sad.

"Well you don't even know what it's like to be in mine."

* * *

><p><span>Hakuna Matata- Lion King<span>

"Oh god, Blaine...STOP!" Kurt howled in laughter as his boyfriend hopped off the couch pulling Kurt up along with him, grabbing his waist and singing along with Timone and Pumba dragging him along the house dancing and screaming on the top of his lungs. They were home alone; Burt, Finn and Carole were out and it was Blaine and Kurt's movie night.

"Hakun matata, Hakunmatta...SING IT KURT." Blaine laughed, dipping his boyfriend back and Kurt shook his head as he began to sing.

"It means no worries for the rest of your days

It's our problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata!" it wasn't as embarssing as Kurt thought it was going to be until the door opened and voice rung out before him. "What are yous doing?" uVampire Heart-HIM/u "B-Blaine." Kurt choked out a whimper as the blood was caught in his throat, coursing. It hurt everything hurt. The pain of the venom rushing through his veins, the hard pounding of his heart as it was beginning to shut down..his eyes were drooping.  
>"Shh..." Blaine mumbled softly against his neck. "It will all be over soon. Just hold onto me, don't let go."<p>

"B-but it hurts."  
>"I know love, I know." he soothed, brushing the hair out of his lovers face. iHold me (Like you held on to life)<br>Like you held on to life  
>(When all fears came alive and entombed me)<br>My vampire heart

Love me (Like you love the sun)  
>Like you love the sun<br>(Scorching the blood in my)  
>My vampire heart)<p>

* * *

><p><span>Liquid Dreams:O-Town<span>

Kurt twisted, dropping down to his knees. His beautiful, lust filled blue-green eyes met Blaine's dazed brown ones. "How do you want it Blaine?" Kurt practically purred, his voice going down a few octaves his fingers running skillfully up & down Blaine's thighs, his finger tips digging into just the right points to make Blaine a moaning mess. Kurt squeezed his thighs again, his breath hitting against Blaine's ear. Blaine jerked up, looking around only to see his roommate across the room in his own bed. _Fuck._ Blaine thought.

* * *

><p><em>AN: YEAH THAT SUCKED REALLY BAD, at least to me. I AM PROBABLY NEVER GOING TO DO ONE OF THESE AGAIN XD omg! At leas I hope you all enjoyed them, but yeah... these shuffle things I do not think they are my kind of thing._

_and just so you know, although I know you all already do know because well you are 'totally awesome' like that; I do not own the songs used in these fictions, nor do I own the characters all rights go to who they are intended to. *coughs*me*coughs* haha I wish._

_xxx-Lauren... o.o and I just noticed I've been doing triple x's and thought nothing of it until right now; all well.. SEX FOR ALL ;) haha, jkay... or am I? *hides under your bed* O.O_

_PS: "I KILLED SERIUS BLACK I KILLED SERIUS BLACK, AH HAHA HA-HA-HA!" o.o I am in a really random hyper mood today._

_'HARRY POTTER, HARRY POTTER' 3_

_'Ron, Ron...Ron Weasly.'_

_Wooooooooo! I'm going to go now don't want to annoy you all!_


End file.
